Forever Yours
by Crazy4Animation
Summary: Everything was going well b/w our favorite couple but suddenly events take drastic turn when Kyoko gets raped by Fuwa Sho. Devastated, Kyoko disappears, leaving Ren behind heart broken. She returns after 6 years but Ren refuses to listen and turns his back on her. How Ren will handle his heartbreak when Hikaru asks Kyoko to marry him? "Sequel to Living for You Only"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys here is the sequel of story "Living for you only" If you want you can read the prequel to get a better hold on this one. I would be extremely glad if you give me your encouragements because it means a lot to me. Please read and review and don't forget to let me know what you think about the story. Don't be panicked after reading first chapter, As the story progresses further, everything will become clear.  
**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 **Full Summary:**

Everything was going well between Kyoko and Kuon. Both were happy but suddenly events take drastic turn when Kyoko gets raped by none other than her childhood friend Fuwa Sho. Devastated and unable to face her friends especially Kuon because she thinks she's impure for him, Kyoko disappears without saying a word to anyone, leaving Kuon broken and confused behind who gets forced to question her feelings for him. Kyoko returns after 6 years horrified, after seeing Kuon's changed so much. She tries to talk to him but he avoids her, being deeply hurt and outraged because she's left him behind. His cold behavior breaks Kyoko to the core, leaving her lifeless and heartbroken deeper than she once was in the past. Being aggressive, when Kuon turns his back on Kyoko, Ishibahi Hikaru steps in and becomes a supporting shoulder for Kyoko. He asks her to marry him. After seeing his loved one with someone else, Kuon's anger vanishes and he regrets ignoring her and not listening to her explanations but now Kyoko is reluctant to talk to him. Can things get any worse?

* * *

 **Forever** **Yours**

**Chapter-1**

* * *

Ren was angry. He didn't want to see her face. He didn't want to be near her again. He didn't want to be hurt again that's why he had decided never to think about her ever again but the more he pretended he didn't care, the more restless he became. He thought he could live without a person who had left him behind and disappeared without a word 6 years ago right before their wedding day. He could survive a blunt rejection but he couldn't survive being fooled. In his perception, she had betrayed him after making an eternal promise, she made him look like a fool in front of everyone. He was confused. He was furious. He loved her more than his own life and yet she left him without any explanation. He waited for her but she didn't come. He didn't know how to reach her because she didn't inform anyone before leaving. He questioned himself. Did he do something wrong to make her hate him and run away? Why didn't she tell him before leaving? Not even a single text? Was he that loathsome? Why did she do that to him? They were so happy together and were ready to be bound in an inseparable relationship then why did she leave right before their wedding day? Did she regret falling for him? Did she regret her decision to accept him? His fear became reality. He wasn't good enough for her after all. She pretended she wasn't afraid of him when she was so afraid to run away without any notice, without any care of his heartbreak. Why didn't he get it sooner? She entered in Showbiz for Shoutaro Fuwa in the first place then how could she be with someone else? May be she realized it later that she loved Sho not him and left out of guilty.

He was deeply broken. He was hurt. He wanted to see her so badly but he didn't know where she was. He didn't know how to reach her. Kanae, Lory, Maria and Yashiro all of them were confused and worried sick and wanted desperately to know about the reason of her sudden departure but they were helpless. They didn't know what happened that made her leave. They tried to ask Ren but he didn't say a word. He had closed his heart completely. He didn't smile. He just forced himself to live because he just had to. He had no choice. He had work to do. But when Ren thought he could live without her, she came back bringing back the pain and bitter memories with her. He shut her off. He pushed her away from him. He turned cold towards her. He wanted so badly to be with her again, to hold her in his arms again, to feel alive again but he was scared to give in again. He was scared of another betrayal. He was scared to know that she was sorry to leave him because she didn't love him anymore. He couldn't bear it. He didn't have the heart to bear her loss. He couldn't see her with another man especially with Fuwa so he had no option but to put his heart on guard, to build up a strong wall around him so that she could never reach him, never feel how weak he was around her. He loved her so much. She meant the world to him but she didn't even think to inform him before leaving. Was he so invaluable in her life? Why did she play with his heart like that? Was he a toy? Was her love confession an act? If it was then she really was a great actress. He loved her so much but her betrayal turned his deepest love into hatred. When she came back to Japan out of nowhere, he turned murderous. He wanted to hurt her so that she could feel the same pain that she had given him then why did he let her in when she came to visit him at midnight? He wanted to shut the door on her face but why did he let her in? His bleeding heart that ached for her didn't let him to be so cruel.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Ren asked in a hoarse tone.

Kyoko's heart trembled hearing his rude voice after a long time. He hadn't spoken to her ever since she returned. He just ignored her.

"I..." Kyoko let out a shaky sigh as she sat on the other side of the couch, her hands resting on her lap, balled into tight fists.

"Do you have something to say? If not then leave, don't waste my time. I need some sleep" he said rudely without caring about the harshness of his tone.

She deserved this cold behavior. She asked for it herself. She had to endure the pain that she had put him through then why was his heart breaking apart? Why was he feeling like someone had put hot iron on his chest?

Kyoko clenched her hands even more tightly, her knuckles turning white. Her face was turning pale with each passing second. Her heart was beating madly.

"I..." she trailed off. She didn't know what to say. The man before her was totally different. He wasn't the man she fell in love with. He wasn't the man who always treasured her. He was someone she didn't know. "K-Kuon,,, I..." but her heart was ripped out when he responded to her coldly.

"My real name is only for my family and friends Mogami-san, please don't try to be so frank with me" he gave her a cold glare then looked away.

Kyoko's heart sank. She felt like crying. Tears were demanding to come out of her eyes but tried her best to put herself together. He had clearly told her that she meant nothing to him. Why would she? No one would accept her after what she had done. She deserved his brutal treatment.

She hung her head, closing her eyes, her bangs hiding her face expression.

"I'm sorry. I won't take much of your time..." She couldn't complete her statement because of Ren's intensive shout.

"You are sorry? He laughed roughly. "You seriously have got guts to come here and say sorry! Aren't you shameless Mogami-san?" his anger got the best of him and he didn't even realize what he was saying anymore.

Kyoko's heart fell into her stomach. She wanted to scream and tell him how much she loved him and how deeply sorry she was to leave him behind but she couldn't let him know. She couldn't bear his hatred. She could bear if the world hated her but she couldn't stand his hatred. She wasn't good enough for him. She was not pure for him anymore. He deserved someone better not a broken person like her so she left even if her heart desired to be with him. She left in order to save him. She left so that she didn't have to face his disgust towards her. If he came to know what happened, he would never accept her and despise her for the rest of his life. She knew that and she couldn't bear it so she left.

"I..." she sniffed.

Ren kept his gaze at wall. He didn't look at her. He didn't want to give in to his heart's desire. His heart was screaming at him to hold her, to comfort her and to tell her how much he loved her but he didn't want to be fooled again. He didn't want to hear that she didn't love him and came here only to apologize for hurting him and for falling in love with him mistakenly when she actually was in love with the singer.

Ren clenched his jaw. He knew he was hurting her. He knew he needed to listen to her. He knew there must be a reason why she left and he needed to understand but he wasn't ready. His heart wasn't strong enough anymore to withstand another deadly shock.

Tears were already welling up in her eyes. She was in verge of tears. She didn't know how to start conversation with him. Her shoulders started shaking. Her heart was sinking. She felt helpless. She raised her head to look at him but his gaze was fixed at the wall of his living room.

Kyoko gathered some strength to talk because that's why she was there. She wanted so desperately to see him, to talk to him. Only he could put her heart at ease. She had spent six years in hell. After what happened six years ago, Kyoko had lost all of her confidence and became afraid of human touch. She flinched each time anyone had tried to touch her. She went under deep depression and needed mental counseling to get over her psychological trauma. Even after becoming better, she had developed phobia of human touch.

Swallowing her pain, Kyoko tried to talk but her words came out as a slight whisper "How have you been?"

Ren heard her clearly. He wanted nothing but to console her and to tell her that she meant the whole universe to him. She's finally back and that's all that mattered to him but he couldn't. He didn't want to give himself false hopes again. He had to be cold, he had to be violent to her. That's the only way for him to save his broken soul and poor heart. He didn't want excessive pain.

"Not dead yet, even though a certain someone tried best to kill me but I'm still alive" he let out a deadly laugh.

Kyoko cringed.

She clasped her hands so tightly that her nails were digging into her soft skin. She bit her lower lip to hold herself back not to cry in front of him. It was useless anyway. It didn't matter to him if she was there. It was as if she didn't exist for him. He didn't even give her one comforting or gentle look. He was beyond berserk.

"I... I... know that you are angry and hurt but please listen. I'm sorry I..." It was the limit for him. He crossed all of his limits of being angry. He replied in a tone that was full of resentment, his eyes were full of hatred.

"Yes, I'm angry and hurt! Why wouldn't I be!? I was betrayed and fooled! You broke my heart into pieces and walked away. If you didn't want to marry me then you could have just said so. You could just turn me down nicely but you chose to break my heart. You are horrible. I wish I had never fallen for you! I wish you never even existed! I wish you had never come back! You didn't even deserve my love. Why did I fall for you? It was a horrible mistake. I never realized that I wasn't the one you needed. I never was! You were in love with Fuwa from the start, how could you ever love me? I was so naive! But now I have woken up. I wouldn't be so foolish again" he shouted at her, letting his locked up anger attack her.

Kyoko was now crying. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She wanted to walk up to him and sit beside him, to hold him, to embrace him, to apologize to him but he wasn't giving her any chance. He was pushing her away.

 _"It hurts Ren..."_

"If you want forgiveness, then take this pain out of my heart that you have caused and I'll forgive you but you can't. You are too late now. I don't feel a thing for you anymore. I will be happy if you are out of my life"

 _"It hurts... don't do this to me Ren, I'll die without you"_

Ren wasn't in his senses, He kept on talking without any care, as if she wasn't there. He didn't care how she felt. He was too hurt to notice her. He was blinded by the pain his heart was feeling. Impulsively, he got up and reached up to her, gripping her shoulders in a deadly painful grasp, he barked with rage.

"Why don't you do me a favor? Get out of my life and leave me alone so that I can have a peaceful life?" he fumed at her.

Kyoko flinched at his touch. She jumped and gasped loudly when he gripped her so tightly as if he was going to break her shoulder bones. She closed her eyes, her entire being shuddered with fear.

 _"It hurts... so so much. I feel like my heart has stopped." she cried._

"Why don't you just disappear and die!" he shouted with flaming anger leaving Kyoko in shock.

She was stunned. Did he really hate her that much? Was it really end for her? Was there really no hope left for her to be with him?

Not able to hold back anymore, Kyoko burst into tears. She started trembling from head to tow.

Realizing that he had gone too far, Ren composed himself taking in deep breaths and his grip on her loosened.

He let her go and turned his back on her.

"Leave. I'm done talking!" he said feeling pain rising up in his chest. It was unbearable. One more second and his barriers of protection that he had put on himself against her would break.

Kyoko tried to stand up, to reach up to him. He was so close yet so far away. She couldn't reach him. Her body was numb. She felt being paralyzed. His words had seized her. Her soul was torn apart. The wounds were so deep that they would never heal.

Feeling frustrated and deeply hurt at his attitude, Kyoko tried to grab his attention by hook or by crook. She needed him to react, to listen to her even if it was for the last time.

Her own anger flared when he turned around and placed his back on her. She wiped away her tears roughly.

"Don't turn away from me. At least listen to me what I have to say!" she said feeling irritated.

Ren still didn't acknowledge her words, he just shrugged but his heart wasn't at peace. He was pretending he didn't care what she was saying but deep inside, he was battling with himself. His walls were about to crack. Damn, he was so fragile. She had so much control over him. He feared he would do something to regret later but he didn't know he had already shattered her heart into pieces. She was hurt more than she was before.

His ignorance was making her more furious. She was determined to get a response from him now.

"Tsuruga-san...!" she called out but he didn't budge but the words that came out of his mouth made her eyes widened.

"Why don't you just go back to _your_ Sho? That's why you left me right? Because you realized it so late that you were in love with him not me!" his words were icy. It sent chills down her spine. Her whole body felt immovable. She was at loss after all. He hated her indeed. It was too late.

"Pain, Hurt, Jealousy, Rage, Betrayal, Frustration, Despair, Defeat and Fear." Ren was feeling multiple emotions taking over him simultaneously.

 _"See, what have you done to me Kyoko. I feel like I'm dead. I don't feel anything anymore. Why the hell did you leave right before our wedding? Did you hate me that much? Did you really love that bastard? Was he really better than me? Our relationship really didn't mean anything to you?"_

 _"Where did that come from Ren? What happened to you? You are not the one I loved. My Corn could never talk to me like that. Who are you? I don't know you" Kyoko's heart was hammered. She was facing difficulty in breathing. "If you hate me for leaving unnoticed then what would you do after knowing what Sho did to me? You hate Sho a lot. You'll never accept me. You'll throw me away and despise me even more. Well you hate me anyway..." her heart was broken. She could even feel the cracking sound of her heart._

Kyoko clenched her fists even tighter. "You are right, May be I should just be with Shoutaro. He would at least listen to me!" Kyoko pointed out angrily.

But she immediately regretted those words. Especially when she felt the back of the large and strong hand hit her across the face. The intense force caused her to stumble back onto the ground. She slowly lifted her large amber eyes up at Ren from her position on the floor.

Her face was already tear streaked but fresh tears joined in.

Ren was himself in shock to what he had done. He was looking at his hand like he couldn't believe he just spun around and had slapped Kyoko across the face.

Room was silent. Kyoko was looking at Ren like a deer caught in the headlights. All emotions left him at once and fear took over him. He had gone too far.

"K-Kyo..." Ren tried to speak as he looked at her worriedly and took a step towards her, but Kyoko scrambled back a few feet on the ground, away from him.

Kyoko was trembling hard now. She had never felt this frightened before. She knew he was hurt and angry. She expected him to be cold but she had never expected him to hit her. It broke her heart completely. He hated her to the point not to even care about raising his hand on her. How unfortunate she was?

She had lost the only one person who could mend her broken soul.

Her eyes were hurting from crying now. She knew it was of no use to be there anymore. He didn't want her anymore. He made it clear.

 _"It's all my own doing. If only I hadn't hurt him so much..." she laughed at herself. Her heart stopped feeling anything, not even pain._

"Y-You... You hit me...?" Kyoko's lower lip trembled. She touched her stinging cheek where he had hit her. A deep red mark was imprinted on her face.

Ren stood there frozen in place, staring at her in disbelieve.

"K-Ky..." Ren tried to mutter but words died in his mouth when Kyoko suddenly stood up to her feet and bowed before him deeply low.

"I'm sorry for showing up so late. I must get going now Tsuruga-san, Thank you for letting me in. I promise I'll never bother you again" then without a word, she turned around and took off. In an instant she was out of his apartment.

"K-K-Kyoko W-Wait!" Ren found himself yelling at her from behind but she was already gone.

Ren was left heart broken once again. This time he didn't know if his heart could be repaired or not.

* * *

Seriously what had he been thinking? Why did he have to turn around and slap her? Why did he do that? He desperately wanted to hear her explanations. He wanted to be mad at her because he loved her so deeply that's why he was hurt beyond imagination and it caused him to act violently. He wanted to be angry. He wanted her to feel the same pain that he felt then why he was feeling even more worst? He wanted to hurt her didn't he? Then why he was hurting even more by doing that? He feared her rejection so he wanted to be cruel and rude to her to save his already broken heart but when she mentioned Sho's name, something inside him snapped and he slapped her on impulse. He never meant to hit her. He never did but it happened anyway.

"You finally pushed her away. Now she would never come back. Aren't you happy now? You have scared her away. She would never come to visit you again. You have done it so well. You have lost her forever" his heart started to ache even more as tears he was holding back fell down his cheeks

He fell down on his knees and cried at his loss.

* * *

Kyoko felt like lifeless. Her soul was pulled out of her body. She was just running in random direction. Her head was spinning. She felt dizzy. Her tears were blocking her vision. Her mind was blank. She just kept running in a hope to get away. The tearing pain in her chest was so dense that it was making her whole body turn heavy. She felt immovable but she had to move. She couldn't stop.

 _"I'll always be there between you and him. You can never get rid of me. I've claimed what's mine. You can't go back to him even if you want to. He'll never accept you. You'll have no choice but to come back to me Kyoko. I have won against him. How dare you to fall in love with him when you were my possession? You'll never forget this day. He'll hate you. He'll push you away because I've touched you. Your mind will never be able to get rid of my thoughts. Your body will never forget my touch. You'll have to come back to me because he would never marry you if he came to know..."_

Lost in her misery and horrible memories, when she was about to lose her conscious, A car came into view. As she was about to cross the street, headlights came closer and closer. Before she could see clearly, extreme dizziness took over and she lost her conscious.

The car stopped right before it could hit her and a worried person came out to check on her limp body.

Looking closely, he turned her face around in order to see.

"K-Kyoko-chan... are you OK?" called out a worried Hikaru while slapping her cheek lightly.

* * *

See you next time. I hope you like the chapter. Take Care and Be Blessed. Please don't forget to let me know what you think.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Forever** **Yours**

**Chapter-2**

* * *

Ren woke up feeling intense pain all over his body. His entire being was stiff. His head was hurting. His eyes were sour. He tried to get up but fell back down on the floor. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up straight.

 _"What? Why am I sleeping on the floor in my living room?" He thought confusingly as he looked around._

"K-Kyoko..." he panicked as he recalled memories of previous night. His chest felt tight.

 _"She came here to see me but I kicked her out. On top of that, I slapped her. How could I do that? I have lost the last chance of being with her. She'll never look at me again"_

He didn't really know what came over him. Perhaps combination of bad days, loneliness, feeling of betrayal, their fight and his jealousy over the mention of Fuwa's name had pushed him over the edge but still it had been a wrong action. He should never have done that. And now he was left with the aching feeling in his heart.

He sighed.

His whole body felt heavy. There was huge weight pressing down on his shoulders. His senses were numb. His brain had shut down. He swore he would never hurt Kyoko intentionally especially not physically but he had screwed up and broke his eternal promise. He knew she was never going to trust him again. She would never come near him again.

Ren pressed his back against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. He placed a hand on his forehead and breathed out in a whisper. "Kyoko..." he could feel tears starting to sting his eyes.

His last glimpse of Kyoko had been an awful sight. Her tear streaked face, her red and irritated cheek. She looked just as miserable as he felt. He wanted her. He needed her so badly. He had spent 6 years aching to reach her, to see her face, to talk to her again, to hear her voice.

"Kyoko..." he sobbed and tried to get up but failed. The fear that he might have lost Kyoko for good was depressing him and draining all of his energy.

"My anger's destroyed my life" he laughed at himself mockingly.

He had spent 6 years waiting for her, to see her face again, to have her close to him again, to hear her comforting voice, to talk to her again and yet when she came back what did he do? He scared her away and this time she might never come back to him again. Sure, he was angry but he wanted nothing else but to be with her again. He had been waiting for a long time in a hope that she would come back someday. He was like an addict whose body ached to have its cure and the only cure for his suffering was Kyoko but the more he waited, the more insecure he became. His heart broke pieces by pieces as the time went by. He lost his hope to see her again and that's what caused him to became insane. He changed himself because he thought he couldn't have her anymore. The pain was unbearable and the only resolve he knew was to close his heart so that it would never feel pain again.

"I love you Kyoko... why the hell did I do that? You came back. You were there, so close to me. You were right in front of my eyes and yet I messed up and let you go. Why am I so stupid? Why the hell I always hurt you?" he cried miserably.

Ren couldn't afford being locked in his apartment all day. He had work to do. He had an early meeting with the President and then he had an interview for a magazine and a modeling job. He needed to hurry up and get ready no matter how woeful he felt. He was a professional. He couldn't let his personal reasons affect his work.

Unwillingly, Ren forced himself to get up and dragged himself towards the bathroom in order to get ready for the day.

* * *

Kyoko woke up and stared at the ceiling of her room at Daruma-ya. The unbearable pain in her heart was back. She didn't feel like getting up and get ready to meet the President. It had been a week since she came back to Japan and living with Daruma-ya couple but she didn't have the heart to visit LME and face the President who was like a father to her. She knew he would demand explanations for her disappearance and she didn't want to tell anyone the truth behind it. With her phobia of human touch, she was so frightened that he would get suspicious of her so she didn't go anywhere in particular ever since she returned. She didn't even dare to go and see Kanae.

President Lory was a clever person. She knew he would get into the depth of the matter and fetch out the truth in no time but she also knew that she couldn't avoid him for a long time. She had to meet him sooner or later because he had himself asked for a meeting. How was she going to face him or Kanae? She was afraid. If Ren came to know then everything would be destroyed. She would never be able to see him even from afar. He was her life and she couldn't stand his hatred. The only thing she wanted was to see him even just for once. During her lonely days, she desperately wanted to go back and be in his arms again. He was her comfort. There were times when she cried in her sleep calling his name but he was far away from her approach and she was helpless, unable to reach him. Dark lonely nights, fear, separation from her loved one, her aching heart, everything was killing her.

She sighed.

 _"I have a meeting with President Takarada. I can't hide from him forever. I want to see Moko-san too but I don't know how to face them"_ she wanted to getup and get ready but she didn't have enough energy. Even after resting for several hours, she was still feeling fatigue.

Kyoko sighed heavily, putting an arm over her eyes.

 _"I guess this is it. He hates me. I lost him in an attempt to defend myself from his disgust. Didn't you have bit of a trust in me to at least listen to me first before throwing me out of your life? You didn't even bother to look at me. Do you hate me that much? How can I ever tell you the truth now? If you ever came to know what Sho did then you... I'm sorry Ren for leaving you. Please don't hate me so much. I can't tell you. Even if you don't want to be with me anymore, that's OK but please don't change yourself and be happy. Please turn back to kind Corn again." Tears started to pool up in her eyes at the memory of painful encounter with her beloved._

"I love you and I'll keep loving you for the rest of my life even if you don't but I'm giving up on you. No matter how hard I try and how much I want to, I just can't be with you. I'm impure for you. I'm a broken and violated soul. You need someone pure and worth loving not someone like me. I love you Ren" she cried confessing for the last time to herself because she knew she would never be able to tell him that she still loved him, perhaps more than before.

 _"I'll be happy if you are out of my life"_

"I want you in my life Ren. You are my life" A tear escaped.

 _"Why don't you go somewhere and die?!"_

"I'll die without you Ren. My life is meaningless without you in it." she sniffed.

 _"I don't want to see your face again!"_

"I can't stand being apart from you. Your smiling face makes my day and erases my pain Ren" she hiccuped, trying to suppress her sobs

 _"Why don't you get out of my life and let me live peacefully?"_

"I don't want to leave you but I can't be with you either. Without you I don't have peace Ren"

 _"You aren't worthy of my love. I regret falling for you"_

"I know I'm worthless and dirty for you but I don't regret falling for you. I treasure it. Loving you was the most beautiful experience of my life. Thank you for loving me. I can spend my entire life with pleasant memories of past. The moments I spent with you, were the best moments of my life. Thank you and I'm sorry. I think this is good bye. I hope you'll find someone worth loving. The one that I could never be for you. I'm sorry" she whispered as she broke down to mourn at her loss for the last time.

There was a knock at the door that caught her attention and distracted her from her painful thoughts "Ishibashi Hikaru-kun is here to see you Kyoko-chan" Okami-san called out.

Kyoko jolted up from her futon and answered immediately "Ah, Thank you OKami-san. I'll be downstairs in few minutes" she replied back as she hurried up to to take a quick shower and get ready.

* * *

Kyoko came downstairs, wearing a simple outfit to greet her guest who was happily chatting with Taisho sitting down on a stool.

Hearing footsteps approaching him, he turned his head around and his gaze fell upon Kyoko. He smiled at her as he stood up to greet her.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan, how are you feeling now?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Kyoko smiled back.

"I'm fine now Ishibashi-kun, thank you for taking care of me and dropping me back home. I'm sorry for causing trouble for you" she bowed respectfully.

Hikaru blushed. "It's no problem Kyoko-chan. I'm glad it wasn't something serious and you were alright. You gave me quite a fright by fainting like that" Hikaru was now blushing hard.

Kyoko's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She was touched by his concern.

"You are always so kind Ishibashi-kun. You haven't changed a bit. Thank you so much" she beamed at him while his heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

 _"But you have gotten more prettier and taller"_ he whispered to himself as he looked at the beautiful lady before him.

"Long raven hair, perfect posture, white pale skin, sunny bright golden eyes deep like ocean, slim and smart beauty wearing pair of black jeans with blue top" Hikaru couldn't take his eyes off of her.

feeling that he was staring at her, she asked confusingly with her cheeks bright red "Is there something wrong?"

"N-No, Nothing. Are you going somewhere?" he was extremely embarrassed getting caught red handed for staring at her.

"Yeah, I have a meeting with the President" she told him.

"Oh, If it's OK with you then, can I drop you there? I have something to talk to you about, only if you don't mind" he asked politely.

Kyoko looked at him quizzically.

"S-Sure, let's go" Kyoko was both embarrassed and puzzled simultaneously.

"I'm off" She greeted both Taisho and Okami-san and turned to leave with Hikaru.

"Be careful and have a pleasant day Kyoko-chan" Okami-san said affectionately.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, is something bothering you?" Hikaru asked with concern while driving slowly.

Kyoko was startled. Was she looking miserable? Was she unable to hide her pain? Did he notice something?

"I'm fine. Why do you ask Ishibashi-kun?"

Hikaru sighed.

"Last night, when the doctor examined you, he told me you fainted because of depression. I know it's not my place to ask you but you must know that I care about you as a friend so that's why if you have any problem, you know you can tell me. Why are you depressed Kyoko-chan? Is everything alright between you and Tsuruga-san? he asked hesitantly, feeling the pang of hurt for mentioning Kyoko and Ren as a couple.

Kyoko's heart gave a painful thump at the mention of Ren's name. Her face turned pale. Her eyes saddened.

Realizing that he made a mistake, Hikaru immediately apologized. The look on Kyoko's face was heart crushing.

Hikaru stopped the car, when he saw tears in her eyes. He panicked.

 _"Did I ask something wrong? Did I upset her that much to make her cry?"  
_

"Kyoko-chan I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please forgive me. If you don't want to tell me then it's fine but please don't cry I'm sorry"

Kyoko brushed away her tears and turned her face towards him.

"I'm sorry to make you worried. Please don't apologize. I and Ren aren't together. We are just good friends" she told him, taking in a sharp breath.

Hikaru was astonished. His jaw dropped.

"Y-You aren't... together with him?" he asked coughing. "But I thought... you two were so close... so I thought...weren't you two seeing each other?" he was at loss of words.

"No, I'm not the one for him. He deserves someone better. Someone worth loving... I don't suit him." she stated sadly. Her heart started to trouble her once again.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! You are perfect!" Hikaru almost yelled, Kyoko was taken aback. She flinched at the intensity of his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" Hikaru looked away in embarrassment.

Kyoko just nodded.

 _"If they aren't together then why is she crying? Did he turn her down or something? I always knew she was in love with him by the way she always talked about him then what happened? Does this mean I have a chance? he didn't know what to feel right at that moment._

"Then why were you crying a moment ago? Why are you sad? Why are you depressed? You are my friend Kyoko-chan and I can't see my friend in pain, please tell me if you trust me even just a little bit" he begged as he dared to ask her the cause of her depression. He was concerned about her ever since the doctor had told him.

Kyoko exhaled deeply, fighting with herself.

"Because I have to go back. I can't stay here anymore" she revealed to him, making him frozen in place and stare at her.

"W-Why? What happened?" he managed to ask.

 _"Please don't leave, I don't want to lose you again. I was heartbroken when you disappeared suddenly. I couldn't even confess to you. Please don't leave. Don't leave me again" Hikaru gripped the steering wheel tightly._

Kyoko didn't know how to answer him.

"I'm quitting show business and going back to New York. My purpose here is done. I don't belong here anymore so I'm leaving." she whispered.

Hikaru's heart was slammed into his chest.

"Y-You were in New York all this time? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why did you leave in the first place? Why are you retiring Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?" Hikaru was hurt, scared and confused. Was he really going to lose her without even telling her how he felt? Was he really seeing her for the last time? His heart started to ache. The burning feeling it caused was making him uncomfortable.

"Please say something!" he begged in his heart when he noticed that Kyoko was looking out the car window.

His heart broke.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" he tried to touch her shoulder but her reaction shocked him.

The moment his hand touched her shoulder, she screamed and slapped his hand away, hugging herself in defense as if she was shielding herself against an attack.

Hikaru was bewildered and hurt.

 _"Did I do something wrong?" he asked himself._

Clenching his hands, feeling sad and afraid, Hikaru apologized to her.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, I didn't mean to scare you. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I was just worried about you but If I did or said something wrong that caught you off guard then I'm sorry" he let out a heart broken sigh.

Kyoko was feeling helpless. Her phobia was causing troubles for her. She couldn't get over it no matter how hard she tried. It just kept on increasing and that was the reason why she was leaving showbiz. She couldn't be an actress anymore with her current mental condition. Fear of human touch was killing her inside. She had turned into a living corpse.

"I... I am sorry, I didn't mean to act that way... Please don't be mad at me. I was just startled. I'm leaving because I don't have a passion in acting anymore" she looked at Hikaru with teary eyes which caused him to curse himself inwardly.

"It's alright. I'm not mad at you. I can never be. I worry about you so much. I was just concerned Kyoko-chan, please feel free to share your problems with me as a friend, I'll always be at your side no matter what happens. You'll always have my support" he declared with eagerness and itchy feeling in his heart"

Kyoko was touched. She felt warm. She had a friend who wasn't like Sho at all. He cared about her indeed and she knew about it from the start. He was a gentleman who had always supported her and kind to her when she as acting as Bo.

"Thank you Ishibashi-kun. It means a lot to me" she told him with a smile taking his breath away.

"Hikaru..." he muttered softly.

"Huh?" she raised a brow.

"You can call me Hikaru Kyoko-chan, no need to be so formal" he said with a light blush on his cheeks.

Kyoko turned pink.

"O-OK Hikaru-kun" she was embarrassed.

Hikaru's heart was racing wildly. He wanted to tell her. He had to, may be... just may be... she would say yes... It would be a dream come true.

He wanted to confess, to let her know he just had to. He couldn't suppress his feelings anymore now that he knew she was leaving soon yet again and he didn't know if he would be able to see her in his life again.

 _"I have to tell her how I feel, may be she'll accept me and won't go away anywhere. She would stay with me if she accepted me. I just hope she would" he thought slipping his hand in his pocket to find the ring that he always had kept with him in a hope to give it to her one day if he had enough courage._

With trembling hand, he took Kyoko's hand in his who stared at him with wide eyes but didn't react violently this time.

"K-Kyoko-chan, I know I am not the best one but I want to request you something" he looked at her with painful eyes making her even more confused.

"K-Kyoko-chan, I..." he chocked in between.

"What's the matter Hikaru-kun?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

 _"It's now or never" he thought._

"Please don't leave me Kyoko-chan, I love you" gathering all of his courage and preparing himself for her wrath, Hikaru slid the ring into her ring finger daringly as he gave his heart warming promise to her.

Kyoko gasped causing him to flinch but holding his breath for her reaction he continued.

"I'm not worthy of your love Kyoko-chan but please know that you are perfect. I'll die happily just to be with you. I have loved you for a long time but couldn't confess because I wasn't perfect but I can't hold back my feelings for you anymore. I love you and I can't lose you. Please don't leave. This ring is the symbol of my love and sincerity to you. It doesn't mean that I am binding you in a relationship with me. It means that I'll always be with you whenever you need me as your friend, as your well wisher, as your support, as your protector or may be as your family, no matter how bad the situation gets, you'll always find me by your side. You can share your pain, your secrets, your happiness with me. I don't want anything from you in return just don't leave Japan, stay here with me. If you take this ring then I'll consider it as your acceptance but if you take it off then I'll consider it as your rejection of my love and I'll happily accept your decision. Your happiness means the most to me" he confessed to her leaving her speechless who was just staring at him as if he was an alien.

* * *

See you next time. I hope you like the chapter. Take Care and Be Blessed. Please don't forget to let me know what you think.

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Forever** **Yours**

**Chapter-3**

* * *

Hikaru held his breath as he waited for her answer.

Kyoko was silent and it was crushing his heart.

"Kyoko-chan, I really do love you and I want to spend my life with you. Please consider it sincerely" he told her softly.

Kyoko closed her eyes as she battled against her inner turmoil.

 _"Ren has turned me down but my heart still wants him and it always will desire for him. There is no chance for me to be with him now. He's told me clearly that he doesn't love me anymore. I don't want to force my feelings on him. He deserves a happy life. A broken person like me can hurt him only. He's suffered because of me but I won't let him live in pain anymore. I'll keep myself away from him and for that I'll have to forget about him"_

"I'm not suitable for you. I'm sure you'll get a perfect girl one day. I'm sorry" she told him sadly as she herself felt the pain in her heart rising up.

Hikaru's heart sank.

"Does this mean I'm not good enough?" he felt his voice shaking.

Kyoko shook her head.

"It's not you. It's me" Kyoko told him with a stern look on her face.

"What do you mean Kyoko-chan? You are the one I love. You are the most perfect woman for me so how can you be unsuitable for me?" he tried to hold her shoulders but then held himself back because he didn't want to scare her again.

"I... can't Hikaru-kun..." she told him as she turned him down with teary eyes.

"Why you can't? What do I lack? At least tell me the reason?" he gripped her wrists which caused her to squirm and squeak in horror.

She slammed her eyes shut and moved her face away from him to the other side.

"K-Kyoko-chan? What's wrong? Why are you so afraid? I was just asking... I'm sorry I..." but he was shut up with Kyoko crying hard.

"It is the damn reason...! I'm afraid of human touch... It has ruined my life!" she shrieked desperately.

"Wh...? What are you talking about? How...?" he asked in disbelieve.

Kyoko kept crying and Hikaru didn't know how to console her but he knew something was wrong and he was determined to know the truth.

"Kyoko-chan, didn't I say that I'll be with you as a friend? No matter what happens? I'll never leave your side even if you turn me down so please tell me what's wrong. You are worrying me" Hikaru asked with concern in his eyes.

With a soft touch, he wiped her tears away and smiled at her warmly.

"I'm always here no matter what happens. I'm your friend, my touch isn't dangerous. There's nothing to be afraid of. A friend's touch is filled with warmth not fear so relax." he held her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Even if I'm impure and dirty? Will you still be with me?" she hiccuped.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked panicking.

 _"Something is definitely wrong"_

"Tell me Kyoko-chan, What happened? I promise I'll always be with you as your support" his voice was so polite that she broke down even more.

"Fuwa Shoutaro... he... did..." she sobbed but Hikaru got off guard.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, his heart started to drown. He was alarmed.

"He... raped..." Kyoko couldn't complete her statement as her tears didn't let her.

She burst into tears.

Hikaru's eyes went wide as he let the words sink in. His face lost the smile. His eyes were now filled with wrath when realization hit him.

"THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE!" he growled with disgust.

Kyoko was trembling. Her condition was becoming worst.

In his rage, Hikaru forgot about her and cursed the singer loudly but calmed himself down when he looked at her broken state.

"Is this the reason why you left Kyoko-chan?" he asked feeling sad for her.

She nodded.

"Is this the reason of your fear against human touch?" he asked her again.

She nodded again in response.

"Oh Kyoko-chan, I'm so sorry" Hikaru fought the urge to find the bastard and kill him. He brushed away her tears gently.

"You have suffered a lot but I won't let you suffer alone anymore. You are the only one for me. If you'll have me, then I want to be with you. I can't imagine my life without you. I have waited for so long. Please don't turn me down. I won't let anyone or that Shoutaro harm you. I'll protect you" he literally begged, looking into Kyoko's eyes.

She closed her eyes, feeling helpless.

"I'm not pure... I..." but he didn't let her speak any further.

"I'm the one to decide if any girl is pure for me or not and you are the purest one in my perception. Purity comes from heart and you possess the kindest heart and I love you for that. I don't want anyone else" he declared.

"But..." she tried to reason but it seemed he was not in a mood to let her push himself away.

"No, buts Kyoko-chan, give me a chance please? I am begging you" he pleaded.

Kyoko stared at him.

"Please?" his heart was pounding.

"Are you sure?" Kyoko asked doubtfully.

"Hundred Percent" he beamed at her.

She smiled at him weakly and nodded in approval.

"Is that really a yes?" Hikaru thought he was dreaming.

"Yes" Kyoko nodded.

"YAHOOOO! YES!" Hikaru squealed with delight but immediately shut his mouth and controlled his overwhelming emotions with a tint of blush on his face.

Kyoko giggled at his childish behavior.

He bent down and kissed her hair softly. "I'm so happy, thank you, let's drop you to LME or else we'll be late"

Kyoko looked at him with fear in her eyes and he got exactly what she meant.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me as long as you don't want to reveal it yourself" he assured her as he started the engine and drove away towards the destination happily.

 _"Good bye Ren, I hope you'll forgive me one day. I'm sorry for hurting you. If only I could go back in past and change what happened to me then we could still be together. We didn't have to be apart. You didn't have to hate me. You didn't have to suffer but the more I think about the past, the more I want you... so I'm letting you go. It's for the best. I hope you'll get your happiness and peace soon." Kyoko's heart broke once more at the thought that Ren didn't love her anymore._

* * *

Lory was sitting in an awkward silence in his office with Ren, Yashiro and Kanae.

He glanced over Ren who looked like a lost puppy. His face was pale. The usual glow from his face was gone. He looked so distracted, gloomy, tired and aged. His face was having a stern expression and there were huge bags under his eyes. He had also lost so much weight.

 _"He seems so lost. I wonder if everything is alright"_

Breaking the silence, Lory spoke in a serious tone.

"Mogami-kun has returned but she didn't come to LME. I have called her for an urgent meeting. She must be on her way." he announced making the others stunned. Ren flinched at the mention of her name which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Kanae was snapped to silence.

 _"Kyoko's returned? Why didn't she tell me? She didn't even come to see me. What's wrong with her?"_

 _"Oh no, how am I going to face her?" Ren was horrified._

"Kyoko-chan is back? I didn't know that. When did she return? Do you know where she was?" Yashiro asked surprised at the revelation.

Lory sighed. "Yes she came back a week ago but I don't know where she was but we'll know about it sooner.

Ren was struggling to keep up the calm face. Deep inside, he was sinking in.

 _"She'll never talk to me again. I'm such an idiot. Didn't I swear that I'll never her? Why did I raise my hand on her? She'll despise me" Ren was drowning in self-loathing._

His mask of fake happiness that always displayed "I'm alright" was slipping away. The restlessness in his chest was increasing. His heart started to beat faster in anticipation. _"She'll be here any moment. What am I going to do? How am I going to face her?" Ren was sulking into the darkness of his anguish._

Resting his hand under his chin, Lory frowned at Ren as he tried to dig in and pull the truth out of him.

"What's the matter Ren? Did something happen? Is there anything I should know about?"

Ren took in a deep breath before hanging his head down in despair. Yashiro and Kanae gazed at him worriedly.

"What's the matter Ren? Speak up! Will you stop behaving like a mute?" Yashiro was annoyed.

"I... messed up" he mumbled as he intertwined his fingers with his own hand.

He kept his eyes on the ground with his bangs covering up most of his face to hide his sorrow.

"What did you do Ren?" Lory asked worriedly somehow he knew it was related to Kyoko.

Ren couldn't speak. He tried his best to utter a word but his throat felt extremely dry. He swallowed in an attempt to hide his fear but couldn't hide his stuttering voice.

"I... h-hit her" he confessed.

Yashiro gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Lory was taken aback. His mouth was shut up into stunned silence.

Ren hung his head in shame confirming that he was the one to blame.

"She came to visit me yesterday. I lost my control and it happened accidentally. I really didn't mean to..."

Ren jumped up in surprise when Kanae slammed her hands on the table, her hands balled into fists. Ren's heart came into his throat when he looked up at Kanae.

Dark aura full of hatred was spreading around her. She was shooting daggers at him with her deadly glare. The atmosphere around them turned cold, causing them to shiver.

Kanae was looking at him as if she was going to murder him. She was looking at him as if she was a hungry lioness and he was the last piece of meat. Looking into her eyes, he was sure he saw his death in there.

"Kotonami-san..." Ren tried to say but he was cut off in the middle when Kanae screamed at him.

"You are disgusting! How dare you! You don't deserve to be called a man. I'm sure she left because of you back then. You must have done something like that before. I'll never allow you to be near her again Tsuruga!" she practically barked at him.

Ren struggled to breath.

"Kotonami-san... I..." but Kanae glared at him cutting him off yet again.

"Save your apology for someone else because it's not going to work on me. You are despicable!" she spat at him.

 _"I know that" Ren thought miserably._

Kanae's blood was boiling. She wanted to chop his head up with the sharpest knife but she held herself in control in Lory's presence.

Sensing that the situation was getting out of control, Lory spoke

"Calm down Kotonami-kun, I know you are angry and we'll talk about it but please let Mogami-kun come first" Lory tried to put her temper at ease.

There was a knock at the door and then Sebastian came in view to inform Lory about the arrival of Kyoko. He ordered him to bring her in.

Ren tensed up when Kyoko entered the office. Their eyes met and he looked away at once. He couldn't get the courage to look at her after shoving her away so rudely. He was regretting his brutal action towards her.

Kyoko felt her heart getting into a tight grip

 _"You really do hate me don't you Ren? You can't even stand looking at me for a second"_

"Mogami-kun, how have you been? Where were you?" Lory walked up to her to embrace her affectionately but she backed away before he could touch her and bowed to him respectfully.

"It's been a long time Takarada-san, how are you?" she asked politely while Lory stared at her in disbelieve.

 _"What's the matter with her? She stepped away from me as if she's seen a ghost. Is she alright?"_

"I'm good Mogami-kun, please have a seat" he glanced at her politely.

Kyoko took a seat on the couch with Kanae and greeted Yashiro politely.

Kanae was dumbstruck when Kyoko greeted her formally with a bow.

 _"What is this? No jumping? No excitement? No bone crushing hugs? No squealing? Is she really Kyoko?" Kanae wondered._

 _"She's changed and it's all your fault you moron, look what have you done to her. She isn't even friendly with us anymore. You are horrible!" Yashiro cursed his stupid charge in his mind._

Deep silence fell over the room before Kyoko hesitantly cleared her throat to get the attention of Ren and the President.

"I had been staying in New York for past 6 years. I..." she gulped.

"Y-You were in New York? Why? Why did you leave Kyoko-chan?" asked Yashiro in as curiosity got the best of him.

"I lost my passion in acting. I lost something so important to me that's why I left. I needed some time away" she stated firmly.

It wasn't a lie. She truly lost something vital so she had to leave before causing Ren to feel disgust towards her.

Lory couldn't believe it.

"You lost your passion of acting? It can't be Mogami-kun, acting was everything for you. It was like your life blood. Tell me the truth, why you really left? Did Ren do something to make you upset?" Lory wasn't ready to believe her. He knew her very well. He knew she was hiding something and he could feel it.

Ren's breath was caught in his throat. He pressed his lips lightly, not to react at once. His face color dimmed when Kyoko whispered in barely audible voice.

"He didn't do anything. I just needed to find myself so I left" she was struggling with herself the whole time.

Kanae couldn't take it anymore.

"Mo! He didn't do anything? Didn't he slap you last night? He told us himself. Stop defending him and tell us what he did!" Kanae was frustrated.

Ren felt like crying. His self control was slipping away. He was strong yet so weak when it came to her.

"He didn't do anything wrong Moko-san. Please don't blame him for anything. His reaction was natural. Anyone could have done the same. I hurt him so I deserved it" she told them simply.

 _"He didn't do anything I did. I broke my promise and left him. I let Sho come near me. I should have killed myself rather than letting him rape me." she thought._

Kanae slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Mo! Kyoko!" Kanae was in rage.

In order to alleviate the tension, Lory decided to change the topic.

"So do you plan to rejoin LME and start your acting career again?" Lory asked.

She shook her head politely.

"I have become a novelist. I don't have any plans to return as an actress, at least not yet. If it's OK with you then with your permission, can I take a short break from acting for a few months?"

"Why?" Lory asked surprisingly amused at the revelation.

"I need to sort a few things out then I'll restart acting" she replied.

Ren's heart skipped a painful beat. He was listening to the conversation patiently. He didn't even dare to interrupt. He didn't want to spoil his chances with her any further. She might get angry if he said something so he kept quiet.

Kanae was looking at Kyoko suspiciously who was desperately trying to avoid eye contact with her best friend.

She was pissed off.

 _"Mo! What's wrong with her?. I'll skin her alive if she didn't answer my questions later. I'll get you soon Kyoko!"_

Kanae was cursing her friend mentally when her gaze fell upon a pure gold ring in her ring finger'".

"What's the meaning of this ring Kyoko? Kanae asked as she took her hand to see it closely.

Ren's heart fell.

His eyes traveled on their own in Kyoko's direction. He looked at her with hurt and guilt in his eyes as he saw an unfamiliar gold ring in her ring finger.

Kyoko felt like dying at that very moment.

 _"Why fate is so cruel to me?"_

Ignoring the tight feeling in her heart, she revealed the news much to everyone's shock which gave Ren a cruel heart break.

"Ishibashi Hikaru proposed to me, and I..." she paused, trying to suppress her tears.

Ren's breath hitched. He felt as if someone had pushed him down the cliff.

"I... accepted" she announced, shattering Ren's heart.

"What?!" Lory yelled. "How? Why? When did this happen? You and Ren loved each other so why...? How can this happen?" Lory felt as if he was fit by a thunder storm.

Kanae couldn't speak a word. Yashiro's eyes were popped out of his head. "How can this happen?" they said in unison.

Kyoko couldn't feel her heart beat anymore. She felt as if she was lifeless and about to faint. Her eyes were getting heavy.

"If you please excuse me then I must take your leave now, I have something I need to do on early basis" she bowed to Lory deeply and got up from her seat then walked away towards the exit.

She lied. The sight of Ren was disturbing her the most. She wanted to just get out to save her hopelessly uncontrollable heart who didn't want to beat for anyone else except Ren. Her stubborn and stupid heart, so she made a lame excuse and ran away from his sight.

* * *

Ren's world collapsed. His heart was perished. His soul was wounded. He felt as if the world had turned against him and he was fighting for survival all alone.

 _"This can't be happening to me. She can't go. She can't leave me."_

Watching her walk away from him, his heart screamed at him to move forward and stop her.

Impulsively, he got onto his heels and grabbed her arm from behind, right on time before she could leave the room. She stopped, with a jolt of shock running down through her body but didn't turn around to look at him. She was frightened to give into her feelings and hug him right away.

"I'm sorry, please don't do this... If you are angry then you can slap me too but tell me it's a joke" he begged helplessly.

"I'm sorry but it's true" she told him as daggers of pain penetrated her heart.

"Don't do this Kyoko, please, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I won't hurt you again. I won't ask for any explanation. Hurt me as much as you want. Shoot me if you want to punish me for my tormented behavior but please don't do this... I..." he felt desperate. He didn't care if anyone was watching him. To him, no one existed. It was only him and Kyoko at that moment.

She turned around to look at his face only to feel more hurt than she already was.

He was teary eyed.

"I'm not angry. You have done nothing wrong. You only said what was the truth. You shouldn't have fallen for me because I'm not the right person for you. I forgive you for everything. Please forgive me for hurting you intentionally or unintentionally. I beg your pardon and wish you happiness for the rest of your life Tsuruga-san. I hope you'll find your perfect woman one day" she pulled her arm out of his grip and looked at his face as if trying to bury him in herself forever.

 _"Let me look at you one last time Kuon, Ren, Corn. I am letting you go because I can't take your hatred. If you come to know the truth, you'll despise me and won't look at me in future and I don't want that. I am willing to get hurt and face your ignorance but not hatred. You have made everything clear to me that you don't want me but my heart still desires for you. I love you too much that's why I'm letting you go. Good bye my love. My heart will always be with you."_

She turned around and left. He watched her walking away, disappearing from his sight.

His world turned upside down. He lost his happiness, his Kyoko, all because of his stupidity. If only he had listened to her and let her explain...

Heavy tears fell down on the floor as his already seized heart was ripped apart.

Kanae, Yashiro and Lory were staring at him with horrified looks on their face. Their mouths were open wide in shock.

 _"Oh Ren what the hell have you done?" Lory cursed under his breath._

 _"Curse you Tusuruga, I'll boil you, chop your head, skin you alive, burn you in fire... how dare you hurt her?" Kanae was furious._

"Don't just stand there and cry! Go after her Ren and clear your conflicts. Seek her forgiveness. Go now! Yashiro yelled, pulling Ren out of his sorrow, who ran after Kyoko with all of his strength.

He needed to seek her forgiveness and clear things up between them even if he had to toss everything else in the world aside. He didn't want her explanations anymore. All he wanted was her and only her. The cure of his broken heart.

* * *

See you next time. I hope you like the chapter. Take Care and Be Blessed. Please don't forget to let me know what you think.

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Forever** **Yours**

**Chapter-4**

* * *

Lory was having troubles in his mind. He was staring blankly at the wall with a scowl look on his face.

Kyoko's behavior was disturbing him so much.

"I don't think she's alright. Something is definitely wrong with her" Kanae stated.

Lory nodded in agreement.

"She wasn't herself. Didn't you notice something strange about her? She looked so frightened, nervous, her usual charming persona was gone, determined look in her eyes was nowhere to be found and she looked absent minded. Her eyes lacked the usual shine that I used to admire a lot and on top of everything she's in relationship with Ishibashi-kun? I can never believe something like that. Mogami-kun can never do such thing. She's in love with Ren, she isn't the kind of person to dump him without a reason and find someone else at once. There's something troubling her" Lory said suspiciously.

Kanae nodded in response.

"Whatever it is, we need to find out soon and help them to get together again" Lory said seriously.

Yashiro looked up at him with disbelieve.

"But President isn't she off limits now?" he asked.

"I never thought that I would ever say this but she isn't married to Hikaru yet and moreover those two need each other otherwise they would never be able to live peacefully so for the sake of their undying love, we'll have to help them" President stated the fact.

"I'm in President" Yashiro said happily.

"Me too" Kanae joined in.

"Good" Lory clapped as he began scheming in his mind about what he could do to bring back his beloved children together again.

* * *

Ren couldn't believe it. Kyoko was engaged to someone else? He didn't like the sound of it. Kyoko was his, wasn't she? How could she be with someone else? He was scared and confused.

"Didn't she leave me for Fuwa? Fuwa said it himself then how come she accepted Hikaru's proposal?" Ren was bewildered. It was too difficult to believe.

"What's the meaning of this Kyoko? How can you do this to me? Didn't you love me as much as I loved you? You can't imagine how painful and lonely it was for me to spend those years without you. You have to make it up to me. It's not fair. I won't accept it. I'll not let you go. Neither for Fuwa nor for Hikaru, I'll never give up on you for anyone."

 _"Kyoko left you because of me Tsuruga. She came to her senses and realized her love for me before it was too late so she left you without a word. What else could be the reason for her to leave right before two days of her wedding? She didn't love you. It was delusional. Accept it Tsuruga. I've won against you. I've managed to defeat you in matters of heart. She's mine only." heart wrenching words of Sho echoed in Ren's mind._

He picked up the pace and practically ran when he saw her walking speedily through the hallway.

"Kyoko, please wait!" he shouted as he caught her wrist and spun her around.

"Let me go!" she fought back as she twisted her arm in an attempt to pull her arm out of his deadly grasp but too bad for her it only got tighter.

"Please I'm sorry. Don't do this Kyoko. Don't leave me" he begged. His ever so cool voice was betraying him. He was on the edge of break down. People around them began to take notice. Leaving their work on halt, they fixed their gaze on them.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see that he was catching attention as people were eying them suspiciously so not to make a mess, he grabbed Kyoko's arm tightly and pulled her in a sound proof conference room which was luckily nearby.

Kyoko protested but he ignored it. He locked the door and pinned her against the wall with his large hands and strong body blocking her escape.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered with his lips inches apart from hers, sending jolts of ecstasy down her spine.

He touched her forehead with his and closed his eyes. "Please Kyoko... I can't lose you. I'm sorry. I don't know what took over me. I reacted on impulse. I couldn't bear the thought of you being with someone else. I am insanely in love with you even more than before. It was never my intention to hurt you purposely but it just happened accidentally. I'm ready for punishment. hit me, shoot me, break me, bury or burn me alive. I won't mind at all but please don't take yourself away from me" Ren's voice was hoarse.

Kyoko started shaking. Tears were streaming from her eyes. It was exactly what she wanted to hear from him "I am insanely in love with you... even more than before" but she knew he didn't mean it. He had already pushed her away stating clearly that he didn't feel a thing for her anymore. He was just being emotional.

 _"Your voice makes me feel comfortable. Your touch erases my fear and makes me feel protected. When you are with me, I feel like I can put up with anything. You are the only one who can put me out of my misery but I can't be with you. I don't deserve you. I am dirty. You are so precious to me that's why I want to keep a violated person like me away from you to save you from suffering any further. Live your own life Ren. Don't care about me anymore."_

"I'm sorry but I can't..." she whispered. Her heart was bleeding. Her wounds were getting wider and incurable.

Ren took a step backwards in shock.

"Why you can't?"

 _"It hurts so much Kyoko. Kill me if you want to punish me but don't say things like that. I can't take it. I won't be able to make it without you. I need you in my life more than anything and anyone else"_

Kyoko looked away as the pain in her heart started to make it difficult for her to stand straight.

"I can't because we don't belong to each other anymore. You made it clear. We never meant to be together" she said in a heart breaking tone.

Ren's heart sank.

 _"It can't be. She took it so seriously. I was just angry and desperate. I really deserve to be killed!" he cursed himself under his breath._

He closed the distance between them and gripped her shoulders for dear life with his trembling hands as he pleaded her to understand.

"You left for six years before our wedding. You didn't even bother to inform me or at least tell me the reason what I did to make you upset. I was left heart broken. The person I loved betrayed me and left me behind without any explanation, without any contact information, tramping over my heart. You can't even imagine how I survived. All I ever wanted was just to be with you but your silent disappearance turned me back into the beast again. I couldn't take it anymore so when you came back, I reacted against my will. I said cruel things that I never meant. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have listened to you and let you explain. I accept my mistake. I humbly apologize from the bottom of my heart for everything. Please Kyoko forgive me. Please understand that the person who loves the most gets angry the most. I was just angry. I never meant anything I said. I wasn't in my senses at that time so I'm sorry" he repeated desperately in a fear that he might lose her forever if he didn't explain everything quickly.

Kyoko flinched. She gasped audibly when tears started to escape from Ren's eyes.

She wanted nothing but to embrace him, to kiss him and remove all of his doubts away. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. He was the only one for her for eternity but she didn't dare to let her feelings take over her. She couldn't allow herself to hurt him more than she already had. She was ready sacrifice herself for his happiness but she couldn't stand the sight of his tear-streaked face. She was her beloved so how could she just stand there and enjoy his sufferings? His tears were shooting daggers deeper and deeper in her heart.

 _"Don't cry Ren, Please don't cry. I can't be with you. Forget about me and move on please. You don't deserve a person like me"_

Her desperate heart won against her brain and she leaned forward to wipe his tears away.

Ren stared at her. Just a slight touch and he felt as if all of his tensions had left him at once. He felt at peace.

He looked into her tear filled eyes and wanted to lose himself in their depth. Concern for him was visible in her eyes and something more along with sadness that caused his heart to pound.

"You still love me don't you Kyoko?" Ren asked grabbing her hand softly that was still caressing his cheek.

Getting off guard, she pulled her hand away.

"I... don't, Tsuruga-san... I..." she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly.

 _"Hurry up and go away Ren or else I'll lose myself into my heart desires. I'm scared. Hurry up and walk away"_

Ren was trying his best to keep himself in control. He reminded himself over and over again about his purpose. He was there to make things right not worse

Taking deep breaths, he looked at her facial expression.

"You do Kyoko" he stated confidently.

Kyoko flinched.

"No! I don't" she stated being so stubborn that she was.

Ren wasn't ready to believe her.

"You love me and I guarantee it. It's written all over your face. You can't lie to me and besides, you aren't a good liar anyway" Ren declared proudly.

 _"Is my face unable to hide my feelings?" she questioned herself._

Kyoko's heart gave her a warning. Any more pushing and it would be all over. He would know her crime of loving him more than her own life. She didn't want to give in. She couldn't so she defended herself.

She laughed at him.

"You are so full of yourself. Didn't I say it clearly that I'm engaged to Hikaru now? Why don't you get it?"

 _"Pain is never going to leave me. It will chase after me for the rest of my life Ren. Don't do this to me. Don't make things difficult for me anymore"_

Ren glared at her, as he trapped her once again.

"Why?" blood was boiling rapidly in his veins.

Kyoko caught the glimpse of anger in his eyes and it made her uneasy. She thought it was best to make it clear to him once and for all even if it caused death for her heart.

"I don't feel the same way anymore" she whispered and looked away from his saddened face, that punched her deeper into her heart.

Ren's glare deepened.

"Why Kyoko? Why don't you love me? Tell me what did I do to make you run away from me? How can you leave me in the middle and come back after giving me a hell of six years just to be with another guy? How can you do this? Do you hate me that much to put me through all this? Is this your revenge on me? Ren was fighting with his inner beast. He didn't want to ruin everything once more.

Kyoko felt terrible. She wanted to dig up a hole and bury herself alive. She was making him suffer. Her fate was playing cruel games with her and she was helpless against it.

"I..." she was tongue tied.

Ren let out a defeated laugh.

"You never loved me. He was right, you never did. It was just temporary affection or may be physical attraction which faded away with distance" he accused her.

Kyoko's eyes grew wide.

 _"He...? Who's he? What is he talking about? Was it Shoutaro...?" Kyoko turned pale._

"It's not like that..." she muttered. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't possibly reveal the truth now could she?

"Come to think of it, how can you ever be over someone you loved since your childhood? You wanted to spend your life with him and you realized it on time you left me behind, Although I was dear to you but they say... first love can never be forgotten" Ren was devastated, without realizing that he was crushing Kyoko with his sharp statement.

"It's not what you think... I..." Kyoko lost the words and will to explain.

 _"How am I going to explain to him? He'll only get the wrong idea. Kyoko was so helpless._

Ren leaned forward and the tip of their noses touched. Kyoko's heart began to pound.

"Then tell me what is it? Explain it to me! How could you do this unless it was all superficial? You left me because of Fuwa didn't you Kyoko? You were scared that I might lose my temper if you revealed your true feelings for him so you thought it was best to leave out of guilty that you couldn't love me the way you promised. But why Hikaru? Why? How can you be so heartless? What did I do to deserve this? I just loved you. Was it a crime? Was it really a mistake for me?" he breathed out. His warm breath was torturing her to the core. His sad face was tempting her to embrace him and never let go.

Kyoko felt as if her whole body was pricked with sharp needles.

She tried to push him away, using her hands but he was so strong. He held her wrists in a tight grip, and pushed her deeper against the wall. She fought against his mighty strength but it was of no use.

When she didn't respond at all and just looked like a kicked and frightened puppy, he sighed heavily.

"All this time, I gave myself false hopes that you would come back one day and I would be able to spend my life with you again. You never loved me and here I thought you..." his voice was cracked. He sighed again.

"We were so happy together..." this time he couldn't hold himself back and the dam of longed emotions broke down.

"You hate me so much don't you? Because You love Fuwa" he looked at her with pleading eyes to make him believe that it was a lie.

Kyoko shook her head disbelievingly.

She kept shaking her head back and forth in denial.

"It's not like that..." she found her voice to repeat the same excuse.

"If you don't love Fuwa then why can't you be with me? Why are marrying Hikaru in the first place? I just don't understand. It's just so confusing!" he growled with a tint of jealousy, anger and desperation.

She looked down, tears made way on her face.

"Don't look away, answer me! Look into my eyes! Ren demanded, gritting his teeth as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up with his thumb.

Kyoko squirmed.

"I... didn't leave because I loved Sho I..." Kyoko couldn't find the right words to explain.

"You left because of him. You didn't love me" he shouted.

"I didn't" she protested angrily.

"You did!" he accused. Volume of his voice was increasing, his grip on her becoming more deadly.

"I didn't!" she backfired, it was enough for her.

"Then why the hell did you leave..."

"BECAUSE HE RAPED ME!" she shouted as she shoved him away, using all of her strength and Ren fell on the ground with the impact of her words and sudden push.

World stopped for him. He turned into a statue. He was staring at her blankly with shock imprinted on his face.

"Why would you want me when someone else did _that_ to me... on top of that, the person you hated the most did the worst to me? You would never want to look at an impure girl twice so I left. I didn't have any choice. I didn't want to leave but I had to because I couldn't do anything to protect myself from him. He destroyed me. I didn't know how to face you so I left!" She shrieked as she broke into tears.

"Those six years were awful without you" she said as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"I didn't want you to hate me, but you do anyway so it's all over for me. Now I'll never be able to look into your eyes, I'm sorry" she looked at his stoned body and dragged herself towards the exit door. She unlocked the door with trembling hands and ran out of his range as speedily as she could.

 _"She's been rapped? That bastard touched my Kyoko? She left because she thought I would hate her? Where did that thought come from in her mind? I would never hate her. Never Ever! I thought she left me because of Fuwa, how wrong I was, she left because of me. It's all because of my stupid rule of heart. She tortured herself to save me. She really loved me so much and she still does" The reality was like a slap across his face._

Ren came out of his shock state after several minutes and looked around to find himself alone in the room.

Panicking, he ran out of the room stumbling on his way.

He ran as fast as he could and searched the whole LME building but Kyoko was nowhere to be found. She was gone.

Devastated, guilty and overwhelmed with self loathing, Ren looked here and there in a hope to catch a glimpse of her but she wasn't there anymore.

Feeling frustrated, Ren took out his phone and sent a quick text to President.

 _ **"I know the truth now. I am going to find her. Please clear my schedule for today and tomorrow. I'll explain everything to you later" -Ren** _

throwing his phone back into his pocket, Ren took larger steps and walked towards the LME parking lot.

 _"Where she might have gone? I should go and check Daruma-ya first"_

 _"I don't hate you Kyoko, I can never hate my beloved princess. How can you ever think that? The one who's despicable is that bastard not you. I swear I'll kill him for violating you. But first I have the obligation to wipe away your tears and bring back your happiness then I'll deal with that low life scum! He'd regret his birth for misguiding me and making you suffer"_

Ren got into his car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Forever** **Yours**

**Chapter-5**

* * *

When Kyoko arrived at Daruma-ya. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut, sliding down the door.

"Why is it so difficult for me to forget about you? Why my heart refuses to listen to me? Why does it insist to beat for you only?" she cried.

"I guess this is it. You'll hate me and never come near me again. I've lost you" she cried her heart out. No chance was left for her to be with him now. He might never look at her again.

"Ren I love you so much. I wish I could spend my life with you but it's impossible" she was crying so hard, unable to hear the knock at her door.

She cried so hard that her head began to hurt.

Her door was knocked again.

She jumped up and immediately brushed her tears away managing to look as much composed as she could.

"Kyoko-chan, you have a visitor, Tsuruga-san's come to see you" Okame-san called out politely.

Kyoko was frightened.

 _"Why is he here? Did he come back to fight with me again and tell me how much he hates me?" her heart was trembling in anticipation._

 _"Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why am I so cursed?" she asked herself in despair._

"I can't see anyone right now" she replied back, not even bothering to open the door and greet her guest or even answer Okami-san face to face.

* * *

Ren was having negative thoughts. He was fighting the urge to have her in his arms and console her. He wanted to ensure her that everything was alright. He wanted to tell her how pure she was for him and how much he loved him. Ren was feeling devastated after revelation of truth. He had been accusing Kyoko for betraying him for past years when she didn't even do anything in the first place. She was protecting him like she always did and what he did? He cursed her to disappear and die.

 _"Why don't you just disappear and die!" his cruel words took away the peace of his heart._

 _"She would never do such stupid thing. Nothing will happen to her." he shook his head violently at the disturbing thought._

Ren sped up the car, without caring that he might run into an accident due to his rash driving. His senses were long gone for him to notice what he was doing. He just wanted to see her and embrace her even if it was the last thing he could do.

When he reached at Daruma-ya, he climbed out of his car and ran inside to see the face of his beloved, if it was even possible for him.

He greeted Okami-san and Taisho politely and asked if Kyoko was there.

Okami-san nodded positively and Ren sighed in relief.

Taisho busied himself in cutting and chopping of vegetables while Ren waited impatiently for Okami-san to inform him if he could go and see Kyoko, well he doubted if she ever would allow him to visit her after what happened but he was determined to make everything clear between them once and for all. He couldn't let things become worse or misunderstandings to apart them any further. He was tired. He needed her and he knew she needed him too. They were each other's cure.

Ren's heart pained when Okami-san informed him sadly that Kyoko didn't want to see him.

Despite of what his heart felt, he was determined not to let his heart be influenced by it.

He walked up to Okami-san and bowed to her politely. "If it is OK for you then can I please go to her room and see her myself?. She's bit down so I just want to check on her. I want to make sure that she's alright if it's no trouble"

Okami-san and Taisho looked at each other feeling something fishy.

Taisho put his work on halt and glared at him "If she doesn't want to see you then you'll leave at once" he said in a dismissing yet commanding tone.

"Yes, of course, thank you" Ren bowed to him delightfully as he went upstairs to see Kyoko.

"She's been locked up in her room ever since she returned. I am worried about her. She isn't the old cheerful child anymore. I wonder what happened to her?" Okami-san looked at her husband worriedly whose state wasn't much different from hers

* * *

"Kyoko, please open the door and let me in. I beg you" Ren begged as he knocked the door and requested his entry.

"Go away, will you? I don't want to see anyone. Why did you come here? Is there anything left for you to say? Do you want to make me more humiliated? Her throat was hurting from massive crying.

Ren's heart was hurting for her. He wanted to see her so badly.

"No, Kyoko I came to take my princess with me. Please open the door and let me in. I just want to see you. Please open the door for the sake of our love. Don't shut me off please" he pleaded now banging the door. He was getting alarmed and impatient.

Kyoko's heart skipped a beat.

 _"He called me princess? Why is he being so nice to me? Is this his another way to insult me?"_

"Go away!" she said firmly. His voice was making her weak. She was so close to break.

Ren didn't listen. He was stubborn like her.

"I won't. Open the door and let me in. I beg you. Please Kyoko, I won't leave until you talk to me" he said in a determined tone.

Feeling defeated and forced by her aching heart, Kyoko opened the door.

The moment Ren closed the door behind him, he scooped her in his arms and embraced her tightly.

Kyoko flinched.

"Tsuruga-san... let go..." she was caught off guard but it was as if he was turned deaf.

"I love you a lot my love. Let's go home. We'll talk about everything there. We don't want to make the Daruma-ya couple worried now do we?" he whispered in her ear softly and picked her up in bridal style dismissing her protests.

"Tsuruga-san, put me down! Where are you taking me?" she yelped when Ren's grip tightened on her.

"I'm kidnapping you to take you back home. Don't protest so much otherwise Taisho will kill me" he said as he took her downstairs.

Okami-san looked at Ren with wide eyes. "Is everything alright with Kyoko-chan?" she asked with motherly affection.

"Yes everything is fine. If you don't mind then can I take her with me? I promise to drop her back safely" he asked with Kyoko still in his arms.

Okami-san looked at him and then Kyoko worriedly.

"OK but make sure not to trouble her so much. Drop her back safely" Okami-san ordered.

"I will" Ren thanked her as he got out to get into his car with his beloved into his arms. He had made up his mind to clear up all the differences between them no matter what it would take.

Okami-san sighed

"I hope they will find their happiness in each other" she breathed out as she busied herself in serving her awaiting customers.

* * *

Ren put her down on the couch and knelt down before her who was trying her best to ignore him. During the whole ride, she didn't say a word, nor looked at him once. She just kept her gaze out the window. It was same after reaching at Ren's apartment. She was still distant.

He took both of her hands and kissed their back gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you went through all this. I love you and nothing can change that" he whispered.

Kyoko kept looking down at the floor.

"Kyoko, please look at me" he spoke in a softest tone that Kyoko's heart almost stopped beating. She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to look at him.

"I love you, the one who's impure is that bastard, not you. Don't ignore me. Please look at me" he pleaded again.

He kissed her hands once more when she decided to be silent again. "I love you as a person Kyoko, I love you as a whole. I am not after your body only. I love your soul and your pure heart. He is scum of the earth who thought he could tear us apart by his vulgar schemes but he misunderstood. With his mistake, he's made my love for you grow even more deeper because you sacrificed everything and tortured yourself and it was all because of me. I didn't know you loved me that much. I am sorry for being such a coward. If only I had known earlier, then I would have never let you go through this all alone. Now that I've found you again, I have absolutely no intentions of letting you go. That jerk is going to pay for his doings. I'm going to make his life worst than death. He'll die everyday and you'll see it yourself" he looked at the face of his beloved who was crying with heavy tears covering her face.

It broke his heart seeing her cry again. It was enough for a whole time time.

He got up and sat down beside her, resting her head over his shoulder.

"You have been bottling up your pain for so long Kyoko, don't hold back, share your pain with me so that you would never need to cry any longer because happiness is awaiting you" he whispered gently stroking her hair.

Kyoko cried her eyes out until her hiccups turned into faint sighs. He kept consoling her until she became normal again and stopped crying.

"Do you want to share anything with me? I'll be here and listen to you" he asked rubbing her back softly.

She hesitantly nodded.

"When I left, I had been hospitalized for 6 months because of my mental condition. I wasn't myself anymore. I lost my will to eat and drink properly. All I could remember was his horrible and disgusting touch which made me sick. I couldn't sleep at night. It was a nightmare. I became better but developed phobia of human touch, I was even afraid of women's touch. I couldn't think straight anymore and lost all of my confidence. I lost myself completely" she trembled reliving her painful memories.

Ren was dumbstruck. He closed his eyes in helplessness that he felt growing up in his heart.

 _"She'd been in so much pain and I wasn't there to help her. How shameless can I be?"_

He held her tightly, letting her feel his protective warmth.

"It's all over now. You are safe. I won't let you go again. I promise. I'm not giving you to anyone" he announced possessively.

Kyoko was snapped out of her heart's pull. She detached herself from Ren causing him to look at her with confusion.

"I can't Tsuruga-san, we can't... I... Hikaru-kun..." but he shut her up with his finger on her mouth.

"You love me and I love you. We both belong to each other Kyoko. We would never be able to live without each other and you know it yourself. Tell him clearly. He would understand. It's better to make everything clear to him now rather than breaking his heart later. I'll go with you. We will talk to him together"

She tried to protest and reason herself but he didn't let her speak.

He cupped her cheeks with both of his hands and looked at her with warm eyes.

"We were so happy together Kyoko, the feeling of being taken care of by you, the warm feeling of love that you made me feel, the way you smiled at me everyday and cheered me up, I want it all back. I'm nothing without you. Don't separate yourself from me. I won't be able to make it even for a second. I need you in my life more than anyone else does. You are my savior. I want you in my life" he confessed.

Kyoko got teary eyed. Her lips were trembling.

"I... I have nothing to give you... I have lost my dignity. I'm impure..." she sniffed.

He smiled at her purely as he brushed her tears away.

"You have everything. You are everything I want. Don't ever try to repeat it again that you are impure because you are definitely not. What happened was not your fault and the guilty one is going to pay 1000 times more than he deserves. I promise you that...Moreover you need to tell the whole Japan what that scoundrel did to you right from the start. He is a rapist. He used you for his own benefit like a maid and threw you away when he was done with you. He deserves a life time lesson. He doesn't deserve to be in showbiz. It's time for his downfall and he'll never be able to stand up on his feet again. I'll be there with you all the time. You don't have to be scared. I love you more than the words can describe" he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I..." Kyoko didn't know what to say or do. She wanted to be with Ren but she didn't want to hurt Hikaru either.

"I... am scared. I don't know what to do. I... don't want to hurt Hikaru-kun and I don't want to leave you either. My heart compels me to be with you. I don't know what to do. I was so scared that you would hate me if you knew. That's why I left you to save myself from your hatred" she finally felt herself saying what she truly felt.

Ren felt so relieved realizing the fact that she still loved him.

He took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Do you feel it? My heart is pounding. You make me feel alive. You make me feel being loved. I don't want to lose you because you are my heart. How can anyone survive if his heart is taken out of his body? Just follow your heart Kyoko like I'm doing and everything will be alright. He will definitely understand. It's not too late because you two are not married yet. It's better if we tell him the truth together but first I want to know do you love me?" he asked with hope shinning in his eyes.

Kyoko's breath hitched. She avoided eye contact with him. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart.

"You don't have to be so scared because I don't hate you. I can never hate you and I never will" he encouraged her.

Kyoko looked at him reluctantly who gave her a radiant smile.

She nodded.

Happiness rushed over him.

I want to hear you saying it. Say it Kyoko.

She turned crimson and looked down.

I... love you Tsuruga-san..." she turned beet red with embarrassment.

He shook his head.

"Not like that, say my name" he turned demanding.

I.., love you Ren..." she confessed, as she blushed scarlet.

He shook his head yet again.

"Not that, say it with my given name" he was really enjoying the joy that his heart felt at her confession.

 _You are horrible! "_ I love you Kuon" she confessed this time a bit annoyed at his childish behavior.

He pulled her into a tight hug. Kyoko squeaked when he held her tighter than it was necessary.

"I love you too, more than anything in the universe and I'll love you even after death" he buried his face in her hair and held her close to him, letting her warmth sink into his whole body. He had missed it. He had missed being in her arms. He had missed her warmth and it was so comforting.

"I'm always with you. You don't have to be so scared. We'll face all the challenges and fight together. I'll help you and support you because it's now my turn to pull you out of your dark nightmares as your partner, just like you did for me back then" he said nuzzling her neck and caressing her hair.

Kyoko lost herself in his warmth. Oh how much she'd missed it. His warm embraced immediately put her restless heart at ease. She felt so comfortable and care free. Now that he was with her, she knew she'll be able to get over her phobia and regain her lost confidence. She would surely make a come back and she knew it. She would be able to face Sho again and kick him out of her life forever.

They lay there on the couch, cuddling together with Kyoko using Ren's one arm as her pillow and the other one wrapped around her waist protectively. Dreaming about each other, they drifted off to sleep at long last with out any worry. They had a long fight to face but they had to worry about it tomorrow. All of the worries were forgotten at that moment as they lay there in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Finally I was able to submit my thesis, got it approved and published. I'm so relieved. Thanks for being so patient. Life just got in the way so I couldn't update sooner but really I love you all for your endless support.**

 **Lots of love, respect, prayers and best wishes for you all. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Forever Yours**

 **Chapter-6**

* * *

Kyoko took a quick shower and changed into fresh pair of clothes but when she walked out of the bathroom, she was stunned to face her fairy prince.

"Good Morning Kyoko. You slept like a baby last night." Kuon grinned out lively.

Green eyes reflected pure love and happiness meant only for her. Kyoko was taken aback when he approached her and hugged her tightly.

"G-Good M-Morning R-Ren…." Kyoko breathed out hesitantly for a bit before returning his embrace.

"I can't believe you are here with me. You are really back at last. It still feels like a pleasant dream and I never want to wake up. I want to turn my dream into reality" His grip around her waist tightened as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet and calming scent.

Kyoko's heart palpitated when he went on confessing his true pent up feelings for her.

Ren didn't seem to care where he stood and whether it was the right time to be emotional. All he cared about was her only. He wanted to spend his life with her so badly and he wasn't going to wait any longer like a fool that he once used to be.

"I have been dying to be with you for six years but now I can't even wait for a single minute. I really want you in my life forever Kyoko. Please be mine. I can't afford to lose you. I promise I'll make you happy. Please don't say no or else I don't know how I would be able to survive." He pleaded pulling himself away to look into her amber eyes.

 _"Why are you in such a hurry Kuon? I'm not going anywhere but really I don't deserve you. I don't want to burden you with my problems. You'll be happy without me. I have lost everything valuable. What can I possibly give you to make you happy?."_ Kyoko's eyes welled up with tears.

"H-Hey, why are you crying? A-Am I really forcing you to marry me?" Ren whispered softly as he gently brushed her tears away.

His chest felt tight as he looked at her sadly while suppressing his inner pain of her rejection. He feared her loss the most.

He knew he wouldn't be able to withstand a second of his life without her but he couldn't force her to be with him either. After all her happiness was his first priority. An invisible hand was gripping his heart but he couldn't allow his pain to show up on his face. He had to be brave to accept her decision even if it caused his devastation.

Kyoko shook her head and met his gaze.

"N-No, It's not like that. I just don't want to burden you with my pain. I am already broken. I don't want you to suffer on my account anymore. You have had enough of pain because of me. I want you to be happy. I don't want to hurt you in anyway." She looked down at her feet guiltily.

Ren sighed in relief. _This silly girl! Seriously Kyoko, you can kill me so easily without any weapon! But then you are the only one who can make me feel extremely happy and extremely sad at the same time. Nobody has such an intense impact on me like you have._

He cupped her face in his hands and beamed at her. "If you want me to be happy, if you don't want to hurt me then please marry me because without you, I'll die" he whispered and kissed her forehead then her eyes softly.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled to find the right words to say. She loved him. She loved him to death. He was the only man for her and she was well-aware of it. Without him, her life was incomplete. She knew if she lost him then she would never be able to love anyone the same way so it was better to give in now then regret later. Fate was in her favor. Blessing and happiness were knocking at her door. How could she close her eyes and walk away? Her prince charming was proposing her. How could she ever say no?

"Y-Yes" she said while trembling. Her voice came out like a whisper but that was more than enough to make Ren happy.

"Really?" Ren asked excitedly. His heart bounced with joy when she nodded in approval again.

Kyoko squeaked when he picked her up and twirled her around. "Yes, I'm so happy! The woman of my dream finally opened her heart to let me in."

Kyoko giggled when he chanted magic words of love for her repeated.

He scooped her up in his arms in bridal style and marched out of his apartment, ignoring her yelling at him to put her down and yet he ignored it with a wide goofy grin plastered on his face. He was too happy to care anyway. How could he let the woman he loved go who had accepted to marry him? He was going to seal the deal right away. What if she changed her mind and ran away again? No, Ren couldn't let that happen again at any cost.

* * *

"H-Hey, R-Ren! Where are we going? I need to go buy the groceries to make breakfast for us!" Kyoko yelped when Ren encaged her with the seat belt and took the driving seat. He started the engine and drove away to his destination where they will be registered as one for the rest of their lives.

"Later Kyoko, I promise I'll eat everything that you will cook but we have something to do first. Do you trust me?" He said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes" Kyoko answered with a heavy sigh but she was still confused.

"Thank you" He looked at her with a sincere smile before turning his attention back to driving again.

The rest of the drive went in silence. Kyoko focused her gaze out at the passing scenery and Ren kept driving while stealing glances at her every now and then.

It took them about an hour to reach their destination but When Ren stopped the car and escorted Kyoko into the building, she gasped audibly with surprise.

"R-Ren" Her lips trembled when she called his name with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Kyoko. I don't want to be without you anymore. Not for a single second." He smiled and kissed her cheek as he held her hand and led themselves inside the building of marriage registration office.

* * *

Ren felt thrilled after officially becoming Kyoko's husband. This was what he had always desired to have. Kyoko, His Kyoko. They were finally married and he couldn't wait to let the whole world know.

Ren squeezed the hand of his wife warmly to pull her out of her messy thoughts. She looked at him worriedly.

They were done fulfilling all the formalities of marriage registration but Kyoko didn't seem to be at ease. She was spacing out a lot and her face was pale. Ren understood her panic. He knew what was bothering her.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. I'm with you. Ishibashi-san will understand I assure you that. We belong together. No one can break me apart from you. I'll hunt the whole world down for you if I have to so you don't have to feel guilty. We just followed our heart Kyoko. Cheer up and call Ishibashi-san so that we can have a chat with him. I'm dying to break Fuwa's bones after dealing with this matter.

 _I'll make you beg for death Fuwa for ruining Kyoko's life and career. You will regret ever being born for messing with my wife._

Kyoko reluctantly nodded and held his hand tightly for support. She needed it to face Hikaru and to tell him everything. She knew he would be heartbroken and that was what making her restless for trying to use him unconsciously in order to deal with her problems. She felt sick and prayed in her heart that Hikaru won't be mad at her too much.

As they stood up to leave the office, Kyoko dug out her phone from her purse and speed dialed Hikaru's number with a jumping heart.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all. Please read and review if you have time. Updates will be on weekly basis. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can but then busy life always gets in the way. Thank you everyone who took their time to read and review. I hope you enjoy. Love you all forever and ever.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Forever Yours**

 **Chapter-7**

* * *

Hikaru looked at the couple sitting across him in confusion. He was thrilled when Kyoko called him to meet at the restaurant. He thought she was asking him out on a date so he was eager to see her but as soon as he arrived at the said restaurant, his ecstasy and fervor soared down in a blink of an eye when he saw her companion.

She'd come there with Ren Tsuruga? What was going on? Hikaru was perplexed.

Kuon who was back in Tsuruga Ren's getup cleared his throat to erase the heavy tension between them as he killed the silence and sent the short-heighted man in rigid shock when he bowed to him deeply.

"I am really sorry Ishibashi-san. Please forgive me" Ren said and muttered something almost inaudibly.

Hikaru blinked. He thought he might have heard him wrong. "Come again Tsuruga-san?"

"I've married Kyoko" Ren repeated and Hikaru sat there stoned staring at the couple before him with wide eyes.

He looked at Kyoko who was looking at everything but him. Her head was bowed lower and she was staring at her hands as if her mind was elsewhere. His face saddened. "W-What?" Hikaru faltered out in an almost inaudible whisper.

 _"I knew it. She loved Tsuruga-san. I wasn't wrong. She loved him only. There's no way I could replace him. Her heart belonged to him only. I was neither anywhere in her heart nor in her life. I just got in the way only to bring them back together" Hikaru thought sadly._

He felt as if someone had squashed his heart and then brutally ripped it out of his chest. The air around him suddenly turned suffocating and he found himself struggling to breathe as his head started buzzing. He had to use all of his strength not to display any sign of distress before them.

It took him forever to recover from his shock. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I know you're hurt. Punish me if you want but please don't be mad at Kyoko. It's not her fault. It's mine. My heart wasn't ready to let her go. I love her more than my own life. I'm really sorry." Ren's voice brought the other man back to reality.

Hikaru's eyes suddenly felt hot as he blinked his tears away. He put on his best smile and straightened up before starting. "Raise your head Tsuruga-san. You're embarrassing me. There's nothing to forgive" Hikaru said softly even though his heart was thumping painfully. He was heartbroken but he could mourn over it later.

He'd lost his love who was never his to begin with. He had to bite his lips to prevent himself from crying right there. He couldn't allow himself to show weakness. Kyoko mattered the most to him. He didn't care if he had to be heartbroken. The only thing he cared about was Kyoko's happiness. She deserved to be happy after coping with so much pain. He couldn't afford hurting her any further.

Ren raised his head reluctantly and looked at the man with gratitude who was smiling at him brightly.

"I am not mad at you. I am a bit sad but I am not angry. You didn't do anything wrong. You just married the person you loved. I'm happy for you both" Hikaru said and Ren stared at him in astonishment.

Hikaru then turned his attention to silent Kyoko who hadn't uttered a single word during the whole conversation. "You're perfect girl Kyoko-can and you deserve to be with your loved one. I'm sorry I couldn't read your heart and forced you to be with me. You didn't have to hide it. Didn't I say I'd be by your side no matter what happened? I am your friend and I'll never leave your side. You'll always have me in your life as your friend I promise. You don't have to be sorry because I am not angry with you. I can never be. You are precious to me and I am happy in your happiness." Hikaru's sincere words brought tears in Kyoko's eyes and she squeezed Ren's hand to seek some comfort as her eyes started to well up with tears "I'm sorry for hurting you. Please don't hate me. I…" She said brokenly as she let her tears fall.

Ren wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer in an attempt to put her heart at ease but it didn't seem to work.

Hikaru smiled softly even though his heart was ablaze. His hopes of spending his entire life with Kyoko had burned into ashes but he kept his mouth shut. He was against the idea of forcing his way into someone's life. He had no romantic share in Kyoko's life and it torn him apart. She already belonged to someone and that luckiest man wasn't him. His heart was weeping and his brain was commanding him to take revenge but he didn't give in and kept his crushing thoughts at bay from clouding his serenity.

"Don't be silly Kyoko-chan. I can never hate you." Hikaru said locking eyes with Kyoko but she looked down in shame. "I'm sorry…" she whispered as she felt like crying again.

"Don't be. If you ever need my help then feel free to call me. I'll be there for you in no time" he stated earnestly.

Ren felt bad for the guy but he was compelled by his heart. He knew he'd done wrong but for him, everything was fair in love. He could afford losing anything in life but he couldn't bear the thought of living alone without Kyoko. Kyoko was his life. She was his light. She was his hope. He wanted to share everything with her.

"I don't know what to say. I am really sorry Ishibashi-san" Ren started feeling pang of hurt in his heart.

Hikaru smiled sadly. "Don't be sorry. Just don't let anyone hurt her. She's been through a lot already. Protect her with your life because believe me, she's worth it. You will never find anyone like her again so cherish her with everything you've got." He said and Ren nodded.

"I know and I'll love her more than my life. I won't let anyone hurt her. Thank you Ishibashi-san for understanding. I owe you big time really" Ren said as he got up with Kyoko following him.

Hikaru laughed it off.

"You don't owe me anything Tsuruga-san"

Ren and Kyoko bowed to him deeply as they expressed their sadness and gratitude. "I'll never forget your kindness Ishibashi-san. I'm forever indebted to you" said Kyoko trying to suppress her exploding tears.

Her barrier broke when she walked over and returned his ring with trembling hands. She knew he was heartbroken. She knew he was probably cursing her in his heart and she deserved it for playing with him. She'd done terrible things to him but he was still generous enough to let her go, allowing her to live her life with the one she genuinely loved.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and she cried unable to control herself.

When she couldn't stop crying, Hikaru embraced her gently and kissed her hair. "Don't cry. Your beautiful eyes aren't suitable for tears. I'll always be with you as your friend." He whispered to her and let her go as he watched her walking up to Ren's side.

Ren took Kyoko's hand as he paid the bill even though they didn't even touch their order and bowed to his kind-hearted guest once more before he led Kyoko out to his car.

Once they were gone, Hikaru let his tears fall as he dropped his head in his hands. No matter how hard he tried, tears didn't stop and he didn't even bother to hold them back. He was grateful no one was there to witness his broken and vulnerable state as his occupied place was reserved for VIPs only.

He clenched his chest with his hand as hurt consumed him. _"I love you Kyoko but I had to let you go. You didn't love me and it really hurts to know that I am not the one you love. I wish you happiness._ " Hikaru said letting tears roll down his cheeks.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Lory was apprehended.

 _I hope nothing is wrong with Mogami-kun._

"Yashiro-san call Ren and ask him where's he and why didn't he show up yet." Lory ordered and Yashiro who was as anxious as him nodded. Putting on his glove, he pulled out his phone and speed dialed Ren's number which went straight to voice mail then he dialed Kyoko's number which was powered off as well.

Yahiro grunted in displeasure. "They aren't picking up" He said in panic.

Lory hissed. "This man seriously. I hope he didn't do anything wrong to make things worse for himself"

Lory was about to go crazy when his assistant Sebastian came in to inform him that Ren and Kyoko was outside his office and wished to see him. He immediately ordered him to bring them in.

After a moment, the door opened and Ren walked in, holding Kyoko's hand as he led her to the couch opposite to where Lory and Yashiro were seated and greeted them politely before sitting beside each other.

Lory eyed them suspiciously. "Ren, is everything alright? You didn't do anything rash to Mogami-kun did you?" knowing Ren's temper, Lory asked worriedly.

Ren shook his head. "I didn't Boss. I am sorry I took so long to come. I had something important to take care of first" Ren said and Lory's suspicions rose. He arched an eyebrow as he scanned his children's face.

The tension and overgrowing silence was killing him. Something was wrong and Lory could tell. Kyoko still didn't look like herself. She looked like she'd been crying for so long. Her eyes were still tedious and it bothered him knowing that something was hurting her deeply.

"Ren will you tell me anything? Mogami-kun? Where were you all day Ren?" Lory was eager now but he nearly jumped out of his skin when Ren revealed the news of his marriage to Kyoko.

Yashiro's mouth could have housed thousands of flies. He was too shocked to react. His mouth was opening and closing consistently but words didn't come out. "Y-You…. What Ren?" Words were stuck in Yashiro's throat. He looked like he was about to fade away in air. His mouth was slammed shut.

Atmosphere around them suddenly turned cold as they sat in perfect pin drop silence until Lory decided to break the ice.

"Y-You did what Ren?" Lory asked blinking feverishly. It was shock of the century for him.

Just a day ago he was fighting and struggling to patch things up with her and the following day, he came to his office to announce his marriage with her? How the hell did he manage to do that? And wasn't she engaged to Ishibashi Hikaru then how come he managed to shove him out of the way? Did he terrorize the guy or something?

"Ren you didn't do anything to Ishibashi-kun right?" Lory asked praying in his heart for the poor boy's safety.

Ren was going to be in big trouble if he'd done anything bad to Hikaru. It could have caused downcast to his growing career and fame.

Ren shook his head in denial. "I sorted things out with him and apologized. He understood and gave us his blessings. Nothing bad happened Boss. I didn't do anything ruthless"

Lory sighed in relief. It was another surprise for him. Roaming around, his gaze fell upon his former Love Me girl. Her saddened face ripped his heart out.

"Mogami-kun, are you upset with this marriage? Did Ren pressurize you?" Lory asked politely to cheer the girl up then shot a cold glare to Ren. "Did you rush things?" he fumed at him but let go of his anger when he saw how offended he looked.

Kyoko was drawn out of her thoughts. "No, I'm happy Sir" she replied but her voice was dull. Lory's heart felt her pain.

He combed his long fingers through his hair tenderly and fixed his gaze at Kyoko. "Would you like to tell me why you left if that's okay with you?" he asked hesitantly hoping it wasn't the wrong time or he wasn't pushing her out the limits. He didn't want to sound indecent but he had to know to help her as her mentor and as her guardian. She looked as white as ghost.

Kyoko tensed and looked away. Ren noticed her discomfort and held her hand to wash it away. If it was possible for her then she would have buried herself in order to avoid that piercing confrontation. Even though he was just generally asking out of courtesy and love that he had for her as her elder and meant no intentional harm, it was still hard for her to handle.

"She left because of me Boss. I was such an idiot who always blabbered about purity. She couldn't take it and left to save me from my animal instincts" Ren said meeting Lory's eyes as he licked his dry lips.

Kyoko swallowed down heavy tears that threatened to fall. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as she tried to avoid everyone's gaze and kept her eyes glued to the floor.

Lory stared at him confusingly. "What do you mean?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Do you remember how Fuwa told me on my wedding day that Kyoko ran off out of guilt because she was in love with him?" Ren told him grabbing his attention.

Lory nodded. He was curious now and was listening to him attentively. Yashiro joined in the conversation, fully attentive once again.

"He bluffed me" Ren stated.

Lory narrowed his eyes while Yashiro stared at him open mouthed.

"He lied to me. Kyoko left because that low life insect raped her just to satisfy his lust. He wanted to break us apart. He was jealous of our happiness that's why he drove her away from me and It was all my fault because I wasn't there to protect her from his abuse but I am going to take him down now. He won't get away easily. I'll let him know what it feels like to be raped! He wasted precious years of my life. I'll waste his entire life!" Ren vowed clenching his teeth as Lory and Yashiro sat there stunned. Neither of them knew what to say as silence fell over them once again.

"WHAT!" Lory and Yashiro were dumbstruck. Their eyes popped out as both of them took their time to let the revelation sink in.

Yashiro lowered his eyes in shame. Somehow Kyoko was also his charge and he failed to protect her. He was fierce at himself for being a failure both as a friend as well as manager.

Kyoko's lips quirked as her shoulders started to shake violently. Ren pulled her to his chest and held her tightly as he ran his hand up and down her back to let some of his warmth and comfort sink into her wounded soul. "I am with you. You're safe now. I won't let him look at you again I promise. Don't think too much. Just relax okay?" he whispered to her as he kissed her head softly. She clung to his chest and hid her face deeper as if trying to vanish herself away.

Lory held his head in his hands. He was furious. How could something like that happen right under his nose and he didn't know anything about it? He was outraged at himself for letting his poor kid go through that terrible trauma. She'd been raped by Fuwa Sho and he was oblivious about it. She abandoned her wedding and went away because she was unable to deal with the crushing burden? Lory felt terrible.

He sucked in some air and took in deep breath to calm himself down as he started. "You have to be patient Ren. Don't try to be violent or else you'll regret it later" Lory stated as calmly as he could even though his blood was boiling in rage.

Ren glared at him. "Why should I? That b*****trd violated her and you want me to stay cool? I am going to grill him alive!" he spat at him.

Lory pinched the tip of his nose in frustration.

"Do you want to publicize Kyoko-chan's misery? Do you want people to take pity on her? Fuwa Sho wouldn't confess anything even if you forced him to but it will damage Kyoko-chan's heart once again. If you took any drastic step then you'll have to explain your actions. Do you want to reopen her sealed wounds? Do you really want her to re-experience her trauma? It's not easy to get over physical assault Ren. Think about her first and stay calm. I know how you can put that dunk-cake in place" Yashiro spoke in Lory's place.

Ren thought about it and hung his head in despair. He sighed heavily. He was desperate. He resisted the urge to kill that cunning singer but Yashiro had a reasonable point. He couldn't risk Kyoko's reputation. She wasn't in any state to fight off the negativity of perceptional people. Her condition wasn't properly stable yet to deal with all the fuzz.

"What do you suggest then?"Ren asked turning his attention to his manager.

"Announce your marriage. It'll be like direct slap for him. He'll be defeated and let Takarada-san and me handle the rest. You don't have to worry about anything. Just take care of Kyoko-chan. She needs you the most right now instead of that singer" Yashiro said.

Lory hummed in agreement. "He's right Ren. Take a break from work for few months. I'll let you know after making arrangements for your marriage announcement publicly until then keep yourself away from Fuwa. Let me handle everything." Lory assured him as he dismissed them.

Ren nodded reluctantly and looked at his wife wrapped in his arms. She was sound asleep.

Lory smiled. "Take her home. Let her rest properly. Her stuff will be moved into your apartment shortly"

Ren nodded again and after seeking Lory's permission to leave, he lifted her in his arms bridal style and helped himself out of his office.

Lory sighed exhaustively _._ His head was throbbing and his mind was turned off as his eyes dripped out fury. He rubbed his temple to get rid of insanity. _"Fuwa Sho, you called for your own death. I don't tolerate physical assault to my children. I thought you were just some obnoxious, arrogant, mannerless spoiled kid but I didn't know you were abusive and violent. You don't deserve to be in Showbiz. Prepare to say farewell to your career."_

"Call President Akatoki and tell him I wish to have a meeting with him" He ordered Yashiro who nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

 **That's it. I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for all your love and support. It means a lot to me. You guys are awesome.**

 **Take Care and See you soon.**


End file.
